


allegory

by rivolt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: Сабо убегает, Луччи - догоняет





	allegory

У Луччи в избытке только бесполезное время, впустую потраченное — сквозь пальцы ускользнувшее, — одно деление на циферблате агонией минутной стрелки скрашенное — неотвратимое разочарование неизбежности.   
Воздух ещё порохом пахнет, тяжёл, спёрт. Пыль окутывает, на белоснежных лацканах пиджака оседает; Луччи — молчит. 

В аллегории пустоты есть три неизбывных элемента: Луччи, раздробленные камни и упущенное время.   
Камни раздроблены, раскрошены — в пыль обращены. Очередное разорённое убежище контрабандистов, очередные разграбленные милитаристы, очередная уничтоженная база правительства — Луччи уже два месяца играет в эту странную игру.   
Правила просты.   
Сабо убегает, Луччи — догоняет. 

Пытается догнать: Сабо обращается в пыль дорог, в то самое деление на циферблате, в звенящую пустоту.   
Луччи прибывает на очередной безымянный остров в тот момент, когда Сабо — покидает его; забирает с собой документы, оружие, опять оставляет Луччи ни с чем и в дураках. 

Местные жители молчат: смотрят с ужасом на белую маску, они заворожены, испуганы, отвечают на заданные вопросы не сразу. И всегда говорят — никаких революционеров никогда здесь и не было.   
Какие нам революционеры, какие революции, помилуйте, нам бы урожай от засухи спасти, — говорят быстро, сбивчиво и заикаясь.   
Луччи — молчит. 

Остров — не первый, не последний. Очередной пустой билет, очередная бесполезная зацепка.   
Луччи почти не занимается другими делами, у Луччи в огромном, необъятном кабинете лишь стол и карта на нём. На карте отмечены все случаи активности революционеров.   
Луччи смотрит: Новый мир, Ист-Блю, Вест-Блю — сплошь мелкие акции, почти не привлёкшие внимания, почти не повлёкшие последствий в данный момент времени — карта утыкана маленькими красными флажками.   
Контрабанда, утечка информации, уничтожение сепаратистов, поддержка сепаратистов, дезинформация — методы иной раз противоречат друг другу, но — Луччи уверен — в конечном итоге это направлено на достижение определённой цели.   
Какой — Луччи не видит. 

***  
Луччи сидит за карточным столом, Сабо сидит напротив, их разделяет полуметр зелёного сукна, которым обтянут стол. Карточная колода.   
Будь проклят тот, кто придумал нейтралитет. 

Луччи ненавидит Тесоро, его корабль, признанный нейтральной территорией, и воды вокруг него.   
Луччи хочет знать, какие дела привели революционеров в Гран-Тесоро. 

Сабо выкладывает карты: карта влево, карта вправо, карта на выигрыш, карта на проигрыш.   
Карты в его пальцах. 

Гран-Тесоро — безвкусица в высшем смысле; золото, золото, золото, да ничего кроме — Гран-Тесоро — тот случай, когда за золотом не стоит ничего. Блеск казино, вызывающая роскошь. 

Что именно привело их сюда? Какая акция?   
Что?   
Саботаж? У Тесоро дела с революционной армией?   
Что? 

У Луччи мутнеет голова; он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, массирует висок и повышает ставку. Cабо спрашивает: «С вами всё в порядке?»   
Игра — случайность, как и нахождение здесь второго человека в революционной армии.   
Или нет?   
Луччи вспоминает всё, связанное с Тесоро, пытаясь отыскать хоть единую зацепку.   
Луччи не может выстроить логическую цепочку, что могла бы оправдать это. 

Воздух пахнет шампанским, не порохом.   
Воздух пахнет дорогим парфюмом. 

Сабо больше — не пыль дорог, не деление на циферблате, не молчание. Он из плоти, из крови. Луччи вглядывается в него, всматривается.   
Отблеск глаз, нервное движение губ, резкое — руки. Карты ложатся в ровный ряд.   
Луччи два месяца не мыслит иначе, Сабо — его цель, его кошмар и наваждение. 

***  
Сабо сидит напротив, Сабо не собирается убегать.   
Луччи — никак — не может — догнать


End file.
